What's with the World these Days
by akutenshi4
Summary: Pan goes off to college telling Trunks in a note. What's gonna happen? And who's Arron? T/P in later chapters.


I don't own DB/Z/GT and I doubt I ever will.  
  
A/N: This is my first T/P fic so tell me what ya think.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Can't Take it Anymore  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I can do this. All it is is a letter, right? Yeah a letter to the one guy you've been in love with forever. Still, I've told everyone else why can't I tell him in person? It's because on paper my thoughts make more sense. Why is it so hard to tell him? Ok here goes.  
  
What is wrong with the world? Why can't they accept the fact that we were friends, best friends? What is everyone's problem? We've known each other forever, we were always there for each other, were being the key word. Not any more. You have your girlfriends and your sluts, your toys. You don't need me any more thats why I'm leaving. The way you treat them makes me sick and the way they use you only adds to the hatred I feel towards them. I can't stay here any longer, not without loosing my cool. Don't come looking for me I don't want to be found. For the next four years you wont be a part of my life and I wont be a part of yours. I hope by the time you read this I'll be gone, away at some college. Don't bother asking my parents I told them not to tell anyone where I was going. Bra wont even know, neither will Goten. When I'm done I'll come back don't worry about that. Occasionally I'll write or something, send presents for the holidays. Well this is getting longer than I wanted and my parents are waiting for me outside plus, I still have to say good bye to Bra.  
  
  
  
~Pan-chan~  
  
  
  
Alright now that thats done I think walking into the living room. "Bye Bra. I'll miss you." I say giving her a hug.  
  
"Are you sure you have to go? You could always stay here and go to college, with me." she tells me teary eyed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll call you, don't worry. If I get a boyfriend you'll be the first one to know." I say tears rolling down my cheeks. "I gotta go though, can't be late for my flight." I say as dad honks the car horn.  
  
"By Panny, BFF." she says hugging me.  
  
"BFF." I tell her running out the door and into the car. Wiping away my tears I stare out the window at the scenery.  
  
"Are you sure you have everything?" my mom asks but I don't respond. "Panny?" she asks conserned.  
  
"What? Huh?" I ask snapping out of my daze.  
  
"Do you have everything?"  
  
"Yes for the millionth time. Even if I didn't I could always buy something just like it." I tell her staring back out the window.  
  
"Honey are you alright? You don't seem like your usual self."  
  
"Mom I'm fine, really."  
  
"Videl she's just a little nervous, aren't you sweety?" my dad asks.  
  
"Yeah." I tell them. In truth I'm not nervous at all. I wish I was there already. Stupid slow car, stupid plane I should just fly.  
  
"Well here we are." my dad says stopping the car. We all get out and, carrying my bags, walk through the electric doors and through the mess of people to the gate. "This is your gate."  
  
"Yeah, you guys don't have to stay ya know. I'll be fine, besides my flight will be called any minute now." I tell them with a smile on my face. I don't know why but just now I'm starting to get excited about going to California, yes I'm going to college at California. Its funny I always though I'd go to Stanford or something like.....  
  
"Panny, thats your flight you better hurry." my mom states interrupting my train of thought.  
  
"Wha..oh. Bye mom bye dad. I'll miss you. Tell everyone I'll miss them and I'm sorry I didn't get to tell them goodbye in person." I can't wait to get out on my own. Dad and mom are just too protective for their own good. I guess I better get going now. I walk onto the plane giving the stueardess my ticket. I quickly take my seat next to the window, people who sit in the aisle seats always get hit with the drink carts.  
  
"Excuse me miss? Is this seat 26B?" a young brown haired man asks me.  
  
"Uhh yeah." I tell him, he is kinda cute. Wait, what the hell am I thinking, that sounded like something Bra would say, not me.  
  
"Ok thats a relief. Last time I flew to America I got stuck next to an old man that drooled in his sleep. He smelled like onions too." he told me with a grossed out face as he sat down.  
  
I laugh a little. "So you travel to America often?" I ask.  
  
"Kinda, I travel back and forth. I visit my family during the summer, I go to school at Cali University." he tells me. "What brings you to the states?"  
  
"I'm going to college there, at California University." I tell him with a smile.  
  
"What a coincidence. Your first year I take it." he guesses.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do you need someone to show you around?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thank you." I tell him gratefully.  
  
"Don't thank me. I know how it is to be new and not know your way around. Besides, if you don't mind me saying, you are very pretty."  
  
"Oh, uh.....thank you." I tell him not knowing anything else to say. "What's you're name? If you don't mind my asking."  
  
"Its Aaron."  
  
"Nice to meet you Aaron, I'm Pan." I say to him holding out my hand.  
  
"Are you staying in the dorms?" he asks me.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Did you request a certain room mate?"  
  
"What do you mean? I have my own dorm room."  
  
"You're one of the lucky ones then. Do you have one or two bedrooms in it?"  
  
"Two, why?"  
  
"Have anyone for a room mate in mind?" he asks me.  
  
"Uhhhh no."  
  
"Well, how about me?"  
  
"Ummm.......I uh, that is...." I stutter nervously.  
  
"Whats the matter, scared of living with guys?" he teases me.  
  
"Me? Scared? Ha!"  
  
"Then say yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Are you chicken?" he asks and I shake my head no. "I think you are. Chicken chicken."  
  
"Fine! You can move in! Don't call me a chicken though." I warn him. "I'm not one you want to piss off."  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok that ending kinda sucked and the chapter was short but you'll live. Besides what I just stated what do you think of it? 


End file.
